kikanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisui Kaen
Hisui was placed as the supervisor of the party when the Balance gathered them together to fulfill their mission. Husui was to oversee that things were done properly and the least amount of people were hurt. Hisui is young and strikingly beautiful. She has thick red hair that is long. Her face is angular, with a look of might and repose. She has a wild fury about her, yet her conduct is generally gentle. She tends to be snarky in demeanor and tries to be a voice of reason in the group or, failing that, to keep people from getting too hurt. She is a shifter, with the ability to transform into a panther at will. Her history is a bit of a mystery to the members of the party, as she doesn't talk about her past much. Because of this, she's not very close with the party members yet...although she has formed a bit of a bond with Giwptar. Despite keeping things close to the chest, some things have been revealed...especially since the party entered the "dream realm". Hisui was referred to as royalty by the Chief Executive of the special-ops division of the Balance. Once in the dream realm, Hisui revealed that she had been there before and had a rudimentary ability to manipulate the dream essence. Through her story, it is clear that her father had been there many times, and that her mother was dead. With the kidnapping of Brandis 's parents, Hisui revealed to the group that she has contacts deep within the Balance . However, she was reluctant to use the contact for reasons unknown to the group at the time. However, she revealed this information confidentially to Brandis , to do with as he saw fit. It eventually came to light that Hisui is not only a member of the royal family, she is the Princess and Heir to the crown of Kikan. Her contact within the Balance is her father, the King. Known previously only to the now vanished Giwptar and to Brandis, the group is floored by this. Hisui's feelings towards her father are noticeably cold and confused. She has confessed to the group that, once close to her father, they have grown distant due to a gradual change of character on his part which began shortly after the death of her mother long ago. Something sparked the general unease and after an argument, she left the kingdom to seek employment with the Balance, which is how she met the group. Hisui's responsibilities, both by virtue of her birth and those assigned by the Balance, give her a strong sense of protectiveness for the group...especially in regards to those members she sees as "needing her help". Her feelings of affection towards the group are irrevocably tied to her feelings of protectiveness. In her mind, the members of the group are *hers*...her subjects, her team and her responsibility. Her closeness to any given character is weighed by how much she can help them against how much can they help her help the others. She is currently coming to terms with the fact that her secret is no longer a secret. The group is all aware of her status as Princess of all of Kikan. After leaving the jurisdiction of the Balance, her assigned role as leader expired and she started toning down her authoritative nature to keep the others from discovering her identity. Now that it is no longer a secret, she is slowly starting to reassert this authority, but is battling somewhat against the fact that Pique, for the most part, has been carrying the action of the group. As a result, although both she and Pique consider her to be the leader, it is generally understood that the rest of the group looks to Pique for leadership. (Aside, I feel like the power relationship between Pique and Hisui currently is like a girl on roller skates holding the leash for a decently large, very active dog. He yanks her about and she's desperately trying to reel him in before he runs either himself or her into a passing truck. Where Hisui stands currently, she's trying to ditch the skates so she can better yank him back to heel. Sometimes she may be willing to let him lead if he's going where she wishes, but she's no longer ok with him controlling the speed and direction at all times.) That said, she's fond of Pique...because her fondness is tied in with her feeling of protection and she feels he, more than the others, needs to be protected. The rest of the group similarly holds a level of affection for her. After Pique, she feels especially drawn to Lana (due to obvious parallels in character) and Deisalyn, (due to worry about her wellbeing after the events in her hometown...which manifests in a vague big-sisterly feeling). Brandis could be close to her if he spoke up more, as it stands she feels protective of him but generally feels he has a good handle on himself. Ollie and Ralan she feels are completely capable of protecting themselves and are therefore more assets than subjects needing protection (provided Ollie doesn't vanish and Ralan doesn't lose control.) Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Shifter